As one door closes another opens
by CPFIndustries
Summary: This is just my version of "the morning after" continuing on from the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 13 years since Kate Beckett's mother was murdered. It has been 4 years since her and mystery writer Rick Castle, have been working together. And it has been 2 weeks since her and Castle did the deed that changed their relationship forever. Although for them it seemed like they were together all along. Beckett has been fascinated with Castle ever since she read the first page of one of his books after he mother was killed. After all, those books are the reason that she got through the loss of her mother. And it was the author himself who is the reason why she has finally let it go.

Castle does not yet know that Beckett resigned from the 12th. As far as he knows she is on leave and is going back to work tomorrow. Beckett has liked these past two weeks with Castle. She has nothing to worry about and she is completely free, her wall was broken the second Castle told her that he cut a deal to protect her life, due to the fact that he loves her. She felt so wrong about her argument with Castle that night. Where she said that she didn't know how she could trust a word that came out of Castle's mouth ever again.

Luckily they moved past that when she showed up at his doorstep dripping wet because she sat at the swings that her and Castle had sat on a year ago, when there was a thunderstorm occurring. Not her smartest idea but romantic nonetheless. She had told Castle that all she wanted was him, that she nearly died and all she could think about was him. He looked at her with love and a little hesitation. And after she had lifted her right hand and gently brushed it against his left cheek and slightly on his mouth. He pushed her back slamming the lofts main entrance as he passionately kissed her and she kissed him back.

Kate then guided him to his bedroom where he firstly finished unbuttoning her black silky shirt. Whilst they were drowning each other in their passion, love and heat Kate began unbuttoning Rick's maroon coloured collared shirt until it finally slipped through his arms and fell onto the floor. With both Rick and Kate undressed with only their undergarments on, they slowly stepped and guided each other to his bed. Neatly made, Rick then gently and gracefully lifted Kate up and lifted her onto the bed. She then pulled him onto the bed on top of her with her arms having a tight grip at the back of his neck.

As they were floating with each other feeling the rush of desire and attraction, Beckett slipped her two thumbs between the elastic of his boxers and the skin on his hips. She them pulled them off and threw them onto the floor. Castle then did the same with Beckett's panties and bra. As he was passionately kissing her indulgent body she was running her fingers through his short, soft brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was amazing" Castle said to his love as he gives her a soft kiss.

"I told you, you would have no idea. Now do you believe me?" Was Kate's reply.

"Do I ever?" Said Castle.

As Castle sat up a little higher and put his right arm around Kate's neck, she rested her head on his chest. Hearing as his heart and breathing was fast paced. So was Kate's, well after the events that just took place it would be amazing if they weren't short of breath or their hearts weren't beating one hundred kilometres an hour. As he gently stroked and played with her hair, she was running circles around on his chest with her pointer finger.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Castle.

"My mom." Said Beckett.

"Wait we just slept together and you are thinking about your mom?" asked Castle curiously.

"Oh my god Castle! Not like that. No, I was just thinking about what she would say to me if she saw who I was today. You know, chasing this thing so long that I almost die, twice! And that I have let it consume my life for 13 years." said Beckett.

"Hey Kate," Castle said to her as he slightly lifted her face to be in his line of sight.

"she would be proud of you. You are a strong, beautiful, amazing..." and before he could finish his sentence she interrupted.

"The most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person you have ever met?"

"Uhhh... Well, what I meant to say was... umm." Mumbled Castle, trying to think of a non-offensive thing to say.

"It's OK Castle. I understand what you meant and I kind of am anyway. I see that now and I believe that I have wasted too long being afraid of what the outcome it, that I don't even try." Said Beckett trying to make him feel better.

"But all of that changes now. I need to take control over my life, and not have my mother's murder control it. I need to find something else to focus my time on. Like you!" Kate said as she sat up and faced Castle.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Castle. From now on, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and to make _this _work. I love you Rick and I never want to hurt you again." Beckett said as she kissed Castle's lips.

"Kate, one of the things that makes me happy, is you. Kate all I want is you to be alive and right here in my arms. I will do everything I need to, to protect you and to keep you safe. That's why I took the deal with Smith. That's why I had to make sure that you weren't pursuing your mom's case. All I want is you. OK?" Castle said smiling, and Kate looking down at the sheets feeling ashamed for being so rude to Castle when he explained why she had to stop.

She now knows that she does need to stop, and she has. While she was hanging off that building all she could think about was Castle and how she didn't get to tell him how she felt. Since then she has realised that she does need to stop and after the man who shot her got away, she realised she didn't care at all. All she cared about was Rick, and being with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Beckett?"

"Yeah Castle."

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast? I make some mean pancakes." Asked Castle

"I'd love some pancakes, and some coffee. You simply cannot start a day without a good cup of coffee." Replied Beckett

As they got out of bed Castle put on his boxers, some trackies and a shirt. Whereas Beckett put on her bra and underwear and scabbed Castle's shirt that she had removed from him last night. She slipped her arms through and did up the buttons just enough. As they made their way from his bedroom through his study and to the kitchen, teasing each other as they go. Rick goes up behind Beckett and starts to tickle her and grab her by her waist and holds on tight.

"Oh my god, Castle! You scared the hell out of me." Said Beckett

"That was kind of the point Detective Beckett." Was Castle's reply

As she laughed he kissed her neck as they were still trying to make their way past the couch and to the kitchen.

"Castle you were going to make breakfast and I was going to make a coffee. This is kind of delaying it. And what if Alexis or Martha walk in right now?" Said Beckett

"Well what if we have a different kind of breakfast? And Alexis is probably asleep at a friend's place, due to the fact she was going to have an all nighter, and my mother is in the Hamptons for a few days." Replied Castle

So Castle finally released the hold he had on Beckett and started to make pancakes. A memory popped into his mind when Beckett said "Mmmm, they smell good." It was when Dunn had left the body at Beckett's door and CSU had to come and do a sweep of Kate's apartment.

"_Pancakes are not just breakfast, its and edible way of saying 'Thank-you so much for last night." _

That memory made Castle release a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Beckett

"Huh? Oh, I was just remembering the last time I cooked you pancakes. Do you remember? Esposito said something to me then about it and I just remembered it and now that I think about it, it was kind of funny." Said Castle

"Yeah I remember the last time you cooked me breakfast. What did Esposito say that was so funny?" Asked Beckett as she handed Castle a coffee

"HA! That is so something Esposito would say. And I guess this morning he is right. Isn't he?" Said Beckett just to tease Castle

"Well there is another way that I would like to say 'thank-you' but you already chose the pancakes and the coffee instead. So..." Said Castle

"Awww my poor baby. Sorry to disappoint but I figured we need to eat more than we need that. So..." Said Beckett as she grabbed Castle's shirt and pulled him between her legs as she was sitting on the counter next to where he was cooking the pancakes.

Kate gave Castle a little kiss and of course naturally, Castle started kissing her back. And then Alexis walked through the door and to her surprise she arrived home to her dad and Beckett having a make-out sesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis walking into the loft letting go of the door and dropping the bags she had in her hands. With a shocked look on her face, mouth open so much it could hit the floor.

"Ummm..." Mumbled Alexis

"Alexis? Oh my god. I didn't think you would be home for another few hours." Said Castle

"Yeah, obviously." Replied Alexis

As Kate was sitting on the bench wearing only Rick's shirt she was so embarrassed at this present moment in time. As Castle looked at Kate she covered her face with her hands and thrust her head onto his chest.

"Oh my god. OK well, you two have a little to talk about so I am going to go and get changed." Kate said to break the awkward silence.

Saying hi to Alexis as she walked past quickly. Alexis and Castle watching her as she heads into Rick's bedroom.

"So... You and Detective Beckett?" Asked Alexis

"Umm... Yeah it sort of just happened last night. Anyway how was your party? Regretting anything that happened last night?" Asked Castle

"The party was good. Although it seems like you had one of your own a little. And no, I was responsible. Were you? Do you regret anything that happened last night?" Replied Alexis

"Sweetie, no I don't regret anything that happened last night. And nothing is set in stone OK? It was just one night for now OK. I don't know what's going to happen." Said Castle

"Dad, we're talking about the woman who left you in the dark for 3 months. I saw you in those three months. Its like when she died you did too. And what about the fact that she lied to you for 7 months about remembering what you said to her?" Argued Alexis

"Hey, Alexis listen to me..." Castle said as he sat down on a stool next to her on the other side of their breakfast bar.

"... I'm OK, alright? Yes, when I didn't hear from her for those months I was in a bad place but can't you see the difference now? How much happier I am since I started working with her again? And I cannot hold her secret against her because I did the same thing. Yes, it was a shock when I found out she lied, but she only did it to protect herself from getting hurt. She wasn't ready, and now she is. And you like Beckett what's brought on this sudden dislike in her?" Replied Castle

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just don't want to see you get hurt again like you did before. I just can't bear to see like that again." She said as her dad hugged her.

"You won't OK. I promise" Said Castle.

They were both none the wiser that Beckett could hear everything.

" I promise too. Alexis. I am so sorry for what I did to your dad. I had no idea that he would be so hurt by not hearing from me. And you knew for 3 months that I remembered? How did you find out?" Beckett said as she emerged from Rick's office.

"I was behind the glass when you were in the interview with Bobby, from the bombing. When you said; _'Do you want to know trauma? I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it!_' Remember? That's what you said to him. I was there Kate. I heard you." Said Castle

"Is that why you started pulling away? Why you wanted to work with Slaughter? And bringing that blonde bimbo to the precinct and the crime scene? Castle, why didn't you just tell me that you knew?" Asked Beckett

"I tried Beckett. I tried to tell you everything, but every time I tried we kept on getting interrupted. And that's not the only reason I was pulling away." Replied Castle

"Well, why Castle? Why were you pulling away?" Asked Kate

"Because when I found out that you remembered and you lied about it, I thought you lied about it because you were embarrassed because you didn't feel the same way." Said Castle

"Well Castle, for a man who writes every possible scenario in the book, you sure don't think of them when it comes to real life do you?" Said Kate


End file.
